


Codex Entries: Tash Adaar, the Child of Andraste

by bigfan_fanfic



Series: The Child of Andraste: Tash Adaar [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-04 23:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigfan_fanfic/pseuds/bigfan_fanfic
Summary: A tapestry, c. 9:47 Dragon, of Varric Tethras and Garrett Hawke, Viscounts of Kirkwall, scandalously depicted squeezed together on the same throne. At the foot of the throne sits their adopted son and heir, former Inquisitor Ataashi Adaar, known through history as the Child of Andraste. He smiles brightly at the viewer, despite his missing left arm.- From the Dragon Age OC Codex Prompts on tumblr found on the blog of user cassandrapentayaaaaasFor more information about Tash, check out my tumblr, bigfan-fanfic





	1. A Correspondence from Madame de Fer to her Protege

**Author's Note:**

> Though Ataashi Adaar was an adamant supporter of Divine Victoria's abolition of the Circles and doctrines of mage rights, he also developed a working relationship with Madame Vivienne de Fer. Having met her during his tenure as Inquisitor, he eventually came to be known (whether truthfully or not) as the protege of the Iron Lady. For their part, they seem to have maintained a cordial, if not friendly relationship throughout their lives, and Adaar was known to be a fixture at Madame Vivienne's annual Midsummer _salons_.
> 
> -From Inquisitor Ataashi Adaar: Untangling the Rumours, author unknown

Darling Tash,

Having you in attendance at our most recent _salon_ at Chateau Ghislain was one of the most delightful experiences I have had in recent memory. As ever, Marcelline is simply taken with you, and that is to say nothing of my dear Laurent, who dotes on you like a close cousin. I do wonder, where did you acquire such a knowledge of Orlesian theatre? I daresay you haven't been to very many performances. You certainly bent the ear of many of our dramatically-inclined guests. Enclosed, you will find four tickets to Monsieur du Lac's next performance of _From the Breach_, along with his request that I inform you that "your conversation was one of the most pure-intentioned he had ever recieved from a viewer of Orlesian theatre," as well as the fact that indeed, most theatre masks _are_ that "sparkly." I attended the last performance, and it is a thrilling, if unrecognizable inaccurate, retelling of the events from our time in the Inquisition. I am told that the playwright lifted most of his material from Varric's book on the subject. The performance is scheduled for the Free Marches, so you should be able to attend with little difficulty. The director is of the new school of Orlesian play producers - I would recommend being prepared for an amount of special effects that graze the point of vulgarity.

I wonder, my dear, have you and Varric discussed your matrimonial arrangements in future? You know I hate to impose, but Marcelline has made it quite clear that should you wish it, she will have you in an advantageous betrothal before Wintersend. Of course, I am certain that you would not be disappointed by our selection - you have informed me quite well what you seek in a partner. Perhaps we should start our search by looking at the most recent winners of the Grand Tourney? I jest, my dear. In all seriousness, however, Marcelline will already have made inquires by the time you receive this letter. I believe she plans to interrogate poor Duke Cyril (you remember him from Chateau Haine?) about the availability of his nephew. Do have Varric send her a letter - whatever your answer, I am sure the results will be entertaining. 

Incidentally, have you considered any further my offer to visit the newly-formed Circle of Magi? I recognize - although I must confess I do not entirely understand why - your loyalty lies with Divine Victoria and her College of Enchanters, but I believe that your experience in magic and as a Knight-Enchanter would provide a great deal of assistance to many of our new incoming mages. You once discussed with me your ideas for changing the Circle after the Breach was sealed. As Grand Enchanter, I feel it would be unwise for the new Circle's leadership not to hear your ideas - should you be willing to share them. I do hope you decide to come.

Warmly yours,  
Madame Vivienne (de Fer)  
Grand Enchanter of the Circle of Magi

Dear Vivienne,

Thank you so much for your letter; it feels like I respond to more of Varric's mail than my own. Well, to be perfectly honest, I do. Varric gets quite a lot of mail from the Dwarven Merchant's Guild. 

It's an honor to be invited to your _salons_, I always love getting to go to parties. I suppose I should write a thank-you note to Grand Cleric Marcelline for her concern over my future. When Hawke and Varric heard about it (well, apparently they read about it in the _Randy Dowager Quarterly_, they said some rather untoward things about her. Varric assures me that I don't have to get married anytime soon, although I wouldn't mind making some more friends my own age. Perhaps Duke Cyril's nephew enjoys playing chess? Varric's already sent a letter to her - I don't know if he was going for "entertaining," precisely. Probably more along the lines of "offensive."

I did so enjoy the play, and so did Varric and Hawke! Hawke, at least, doesn't seem to enjoy much that comes from Orlais, but he said it was one of the funniest things he'd ever seen. By intermission, I was worried they'd die from laughter. I particularly liked Monsieur du Lac's portrayal of the Iron Bull - it was probably the only accurate thing about the play! I just love Orlesian theatre masks - the actor who played me even called me onstage at curtain call and gave me his mask - it's so sparkly, and it even has my horns! Varric was too busy laughing to collect his - I think the actors were a little bit offended. To answer your question, I've been studying Orlesian theatre ever since Josephine took me to a performance before the Exalted Council. She tries to book seats at a performance whenever she comes to visit. 

Soon after you wrote to me, I was contacted by <strike>Leliana</strike> Divine Victoria, and she believes, as I do, that it might serve mages better for me to be impartial to the divide between the Circle and the College. Fiona has agreed to host me for a visit where I will examine the College's workings and provide advice and instruction to their young mages, and I believe that I should do the same for the Circle. I was never in one, but I'm sure I can provide some help as an objective outsider. I have explained to you that Divine Victoria's intentions towards reformation of the Chantry and the public opinion on mages are appealing to me, and I believe that they have already had an incredible effect on Thedas already. Instead of focusing on whether a mage is Circle or College, I choose instead to remember how wonderful it is that mages are no longer imprisoned and ripped from their families. I hope one day, people will learn to accept us. But for the meantime, I will settle for them fearing us less.

Your dear friend,  
Tash


	2. Commanders' Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shokrakar, Cullen, and Tash exchange letters.

_ A crumpled note in a firm hand delivered to Commander Cullen from one of the Nightingale's scouts, a few weeks after the forming of the Inquisition at Haven._

Commander of the Inquisition -

I am not experienced in your language, but I write now in desperation. I have heard rumors that a Qunari child was taken prisoner after the explosion of the Conclave. This must be Ataashi Adaar. The boy is my charge, after the deaths of his family, and though he is not of the Valo-Kas, it is my earnest plea that the boy be returned to me. I swear to you, Commander, Tash has nothing to do with the Conclave's destruction. He may be a mage, but he would not harm an insect. My entire company can attest to his innocence. Please, I beg you release him. He has no one and nothing to protect him.

Shokrakar, Commander of the Valo-Kas Mercenary Company

_ The first of two letters delivered to Shokrakar a few weeks later, bearing the Inquisition seal and delivered by a small squadron of soldiers._

Messere Shokrakar,

I apologize for the discomfort you must have suffered this past month. Tash indeed is with the Inquisition. He is, in fact, known to many as the Herald of Andraste. I'm sure you have heard the stories. Unfortunately, young Tash has come into contact with strange magic, and is now the only being in Thedas capable of sealing the rifts caused by the Breach. He is in the finest hands the Inquisition can provide for his safety, but I am afraid that for the sake of all Thedas, Tash must remain with the Inquisition. Our resident diplomat wished to inform you herself, but Tash informed us that you would appreciate "a warrior's lack of floweriness." It is indeed obvious to anyone that Tash is innocent of the Divine's murder. He is as eager as anyone to help, and I promise that once the Breach is closed, I will personally escort him to your side, should he wish. And, madam, I wish to inform you that Tash has not only myself, but the whole of the Inquisition to protect him, in every way necessary, at all costs.

At your service,  
Commander Cullen Stanton Rutherford of the Inquisition

_ The second of two letters delivered to Shokrakar, bearing the Inquisition seal and written in a flowing hand_

Shokrakar!

How are you? There's so much I wanted to tell you. There were demons, and big lights, and all sorts of strange things, and mages and Templars and dwarves! It doesn't sound so interesting in a letter. I will ask Varric how to make things sound interesting in letters. Varric is a writer, and he's very funny, although Cassandra doesn't like his jokes most of the time. My favorite thing about the Inquisition is Lady Josephine's writing tablet. It looks like a scroll, but it is metal, and it has a candle-holder so that you can write even in the dark! If I had one, I would never stop writing. Please don't worry about me. The worst thing about it is the snow. It settles into the grooves in my horns and makes them itch. It's even worse than the demons! Anyway, I hope you and the others are doing well. I am making lots of new friends, and seeing so many new places! I went to Val Royeaux! It's so pretty and sparkly. I don't suppose any of the Valo-Kas would have liked it, though. Anyway, I wish you safe travels, and good luck! Don't be afraid to send me more letters!

Your friend,  
Tash


	3. Maddox and Samson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen and Tash discuss what to do with the Red Templars.

Cullen paced his office, waiting for the tentative knock that had become the little Inquisitor's custom. 

Tap. Tap-tap.

"Come in." Cullen announced. He still felt awful about the origin of the knock. It had come after Tash, his only thought to help Cullen with his paperwork, walked in unannounced and nearly taken a box of tools to the head. It was weak of him, he thought, unforgivable that he unloaded his own inadequacies onto the child, the Child of Andraste, who had so much more on his mind than one man's self-imposed struggle.

Tash opened the door, walking in with a smile. "Good morning!"

"Good morning. You received my report?"

The boy nodded, shaking his horns in an arc. "Yes, I did!"

Cullen hesitated, as he always did when discussing military matters with the child, although Leliana and Josephine had long since left behind their trepidation. "And... do you have any thoughts about allowing me to join you?"

Tash looked surprised. "Of course. I'd be honored to have you there, Cullen!"

He nearly chuckled at how quickly the response came. The boy was nothing if not eager.

The little Inquisitor had brought his usual team of Varric, Cole, Blackwall, and Dorian. It was almost surprising that Tash preferred to bring Dorian rather than Vivienne, his self-appointed instructor, but Tash always explained it as diversifying the range of magic brought with them. "No need for two Knight-Enchanters when you can have twice the variety of spells!" Cullen had not yet had the chance to witness them all in action. But Tash was a powerful mage, far more powerful than he had been expecting. The boy clambered onto a small pile of crates as a vantage point and sent spells flying in every direction, knocking aside spikes of red lyrium flung by the Red Templars. Even Cullen had to admit that the explosion of color as red met the vivid purple of Tash's lightning magic was beautiful. And the barriers Tash provided were like nothing Cullen had ever felt before. It was as if a warm summer wind was caressing his skin, or, as Tash probably thought of it, as though his magic was hugging Cullen tightly, protecting him from harm. His glowing golden Spirit Blade was only used on the rare occasion that something got past the other four.

Tash's long-ranged tactics freed Dorian to enter the fray with the Tevinter magic greatsword that the Inquisitor had had Dagna craft for him. What it lacked in efficacy as a melee weapon, it made up for in magical enhancement, as Dorian let loose with devastating Energy Barrages of both fire and ice magic, as well as his own brand of necromantic magic. "Having a nice time, Commander?" Dorian called cheerily to him after slicing neatly through a Red Templar.

Cole, of course, moved like a shadow, slipping into nigh-invisibility before striking and fading into the background. He had grown much bolder in his combat choices since becoming more human, and would often throw his daggers or interact with the others, shouting encouragement or warning. Twice Cole threw his dagger into a spell from Tash, igniting it with lightning magic and causing an arcane explosion when it made contact with a Red Templar.

Varric was making it his business to protect Tash. Any ranged combatants that targeted him found themselves the subject of furious hail of arrows from the storyteller, and there were always new traps forming a defensive barrier around the little Inquisitor.

Blackwall and Cullen moved in tandem, their disagreements with each other since the revelations of Blackwall's true identity forgotten in the heat of battle. Buoyed by Tash's barriers, they struck as one, Cullen blocking a strike so that Blackwall could move in with his sword, and Blackwall deflecting an arrow as Cullen wound up to slash at a nearby Red Templar.

Eventually they made it through the Shrine of Dumat, with Tash proclaiming loudly and often his lack of appreciation for the decor. In stark contrast to the Iron Bull, Tash seemed to have a vehement dislike, if not outright fear, of dragons.

"Don't be afraid, lad. We've faced enough dragons that you should be an old hand at dragonslaying." Blackwall clapped the boy firmly on the shoulder, earning a reproachful look.

"Yes, yes." Dorian said, the familiar teasing light in his eyes. "What's that phrase Bull's so fond of using in relation to dragons? _Taarsidath-an-halsaam?_"

Tash's eyes widened. "I don't know much Qunlat, but from what I can tell, that isn't a phrase for polite company. And besides, it's good to have a healthy fear of giant lizards who could eat you, crush you, or roast you."

Cullen nearly chuckled despite the seriousness of the mission. "Not these ones. They're stone and metal. They will not hurt you."

Tash looked at him darkly. "It's all been tainted with red lyrium. They just might."

That shut them all up rather quickly.

Blackwall kicked open the final door, and Cullen felt a spike of fear as Tash went rushing forward. 

"Oh no, oh no." Cullen heard the boy murmur as he went skidding across the stone on his knees toward the semi-recumbent figure at the far end, dressed in Circle robes, the Sunburst etched upon his forehead. "Are you all right? What did they do to you?"

Cullen's brow twitched as he realized the identity of the mage. "This is Maddox, Inquisitor. He was made Tranquil in Kirkwall. Under Knight-Commander Meredith."

Tash put a hand on the Tranquil's cheek, tenderly. His eyes were already watering. "You poor thing."

"Inquisitor..." Maddox said weakly. "I'm afraid you won't find anything. I destroyed it before you came in."

"But why? Why would you work with him? With Corypheus?" Tash wondered blankly.

"Samson is the only one who cared. I am Tranquil, Inquisitor. Even other mages are repulsed by my kind."

Tash glanced down at his hands, glowing with spirit magic. "Why isn't it working? Dorian!"

Dorian moved to assist Tash's spells, and Maddox coughed. "You are young, and naive, Inquisitor. Do not waste your strength. I poisoned myself so you could not force me to give up Samson's secrets."

"No. I won't accept that!" Tash said, his breathing becoming labored as the light intensified. "You don't deserve to die."

"Tash, please." Dorian warned, the green light becoming white.

With a dark look, Tash lurched forward, sticking his hand into Maddox's mouth while continuing the spell with the other.

Cullen moved forward, ready to rip the boy away from Maddox, but the light became blinding. When their eyes cleared, Maddox was curled on his side, retching, purging his stomach of the poison, his body suffused with white light. Tash, meanwhile, lay sprawled, unmoving, on the floor.

It took far too long for the Inquisitor to awaken. Tash groggily groaned on the military cot in Cullen's tent, some distance from the Shrine of Dumat. Varric and Cullen were both pacing, and it was obvious that the others were somewhere nearby.

"Do you have any idea how stupid that was?" Cullen said darkly.

Tash sat up, clutching his head briefly. His eyes had widened at Cullen's tone.

There was silence. Even Varric seemed to expect an answer.

Tash set his jaw. "Is Maddox alright?"

Varric nodded. "Better than alright. He's the healthiest Tranquil I've ever seen. You may even have cured the limp he's had since Kirkwall."

"Which begs an answer to my previous question." Cullen insisted, still raging.

"I'm sorry. I know. I'm the Inquisitor. My life is too precious to gamble on any one person. I have to save Thedas." Tash said numbly. Rehearsed.

Cullen approached, looking as if he would shake the boy, but Varric calmly sidestepped into his way. Fists clenching and unclenching, he resumed pacing. "Inqui- Tash. Ataashi. Your life is precious. But not just because you are the Inquisitor. Because you are you. What do you think would happen to me if you died? Or Varric? Or Josephine? Or anyone? We cannot lose you. Not even to save Thedas."

Tash lowered his gaze. "I just... I wanted to save him."

"Maddox made his decision. I'm sorry to say this, but he should have been left to it." Cullen snapped.

"No." Tash snapped back. "Maddox didn't make his decision. Maddox was made Tranquil. By a Templar. The very same Templars who are supposed to protect mages! And so, like anyone, he was friends with the only person who saw him as a person! Maybe, if there was just a little more compassion in the world, he'd be on our side instead! And maybe, because of me, he still can be! I'm not going to feel bad about saving people that I can save. I'd do it again if it came up! It's the only way people won't be afraid of mages anymore!"

Varric patted Tash on the shoulder. "But, kid, you don't have to do this alone. It isn't your responsibility to save every single person out there."

Tash began to cry. "There've been so many people I couldn't save. The Templars at Therinfal, Sahrnia. Felix Alexius. The Warden... Please. If I can just save one..."

Varric grunted softly as Tash hugged him tightly. "Oof. Dimples, those weren't your fault. There was nothing you could do."

"Exactly! And this time, I _can_ help Maddox! So why shouldn't I?"

Cullen clapped a hand over his eyes. "Very well. But please, Ataashi, for all our sakes, be more careful about it."

(A letter delivered to Inquisitor Adaar by messenger from the desk of Commander Cullen, shortly after the capture and judgment of Raleigh Samson)

Tash,

I am sorry. I scolded you where none was required. Dagna's reports inform me that Maddox's services and skill in crafting have become invaluable to the Inquisition, even if he does seem to put Harritt on edge. This has only become more true since you placed Samson under my charge. As for his part, he has been rather more forthcoming than we expected with information about Corypheus' movements. Leliana believes that this is directly related to Maddox's survival. She says that your kindness was a better incentive to sway Samson than any torture or interrogation tactic. 

I find myself in awe of your enduring mercy, Inquisitor. Permit me to say that you have grown into a fine leader, one I am proud to follow.

Cullen


	4. The Horned Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tash made quite the entrance in the Winter Palace. Of course, most of the nobles there thought at first that he was just some dumb ox-boy that fate had turned into a tool for them to use. But he was soon to prove them wildly, fantastically wrong...  
-From _This Shit Is Weird: The Inquisitor Adaar Story_ by Varric Tethras
> 
> Historians once felt that with the social climate in Orlais at the time being much tilted against Vashoth due to growing resentment of the war in Seheron, Tethras' account of Adaar's unprecedented power over the Orlesian court was certain to be at least mostly exaggeration. However, recently recovered letters of Madame Vivienne of the Reformed Circle of Magi corroborated Tethras' account, much to the surprise. It was said that historians were especially disappointed not to recognize the connection between the Inquisitor and the old slang term "horned mask," a term equatable to "silver tongue."

"Lord Inquisitor Ataashi Adaar, the Herald Child of Holy Andraste and Protege to Madame Vivienne of Montsimmard Circle!" the herald cried as Tash descended the stairs at the stately pace Josephine had drilled into him countless times.

There was a collective intake of breath as Tash moved up the dance floor, his eyes ever-fixed on Empress Celene. Josephine had had to have the tailor on permanent retainer leading up to the ball, as the boy was growing like a weed, making fitting his formal suit an eternal struggle. But to see him now, the effort had been worth it. The impressive deep red of the coat had stood out among the crowd, and the gold accents had contrasted well with the handcrafted silverite mask Leliana had commissioned for the Inquisitor.

It was a half-mask, moving from nose to forehead, decorated with a stylized scale pattern, but the unique thing about it was that it had horns that were fitted to Tash's real horns, making it appear as if the mask were part of his body, the silver metal morphing into the dark material of his horns. Or perhaps the other way round. The boy looked like a prince who had been partially transformed into a dragon, or perhaps a dragon that had morphed into a prince. 

"Inquisitor, we welcome you to the Winter Palace. Your presence at our court is like a cool wind on a summer's day." Celene announced.

Tash bowed deeply. "Let us hope the breeze does not herald an incoming storm."

There was a ripple of amusement from the gathered nobles. Not many had expected an ox to be so eloquent.

Celene smiled, although her eyes were cold and appraising. "Even the wisest may mistake fair winds for foul. We are at the mercy of the skies, Inquisitor. How do you find Halamshiral?"

Tash grinned, his bubbly personality shining through the mature facade. "It's wonderful. Unlike anything I've ever seen."

"We are gratified that you approve," Celene said, smirking a bit. "Please, enjoy the dancing."

\--------------------------------------------

"...I had told my dear husband Renard not to drink _aquae lucidius_ on an empty stomach. It was such a shame. He died after three glasses." the Dowager finished, giving a theatrical sigh of melancholy.

"Poor man." Tash sniffled. It was taking a toll on him, hearing the sad tale of Lady Mantillon's suspiciously numerous husbands and their tragic deaths. However, one detail of the story leaped out at him. "But, at least he died at Chateau Haine!"

The Dowager gave a happy giggle. "Precisely, Inquisitor! I'm sure we all take great comfort in that.

"Chateau Haine? I'm afraid I take no comfort in the deaths of any of my guests." a voice said mournfully. A man in ceremonial Orlesian armor, his mask forming the faceguard of a plumed helmet, strode forward.

The Dowager daintily covered the mouth of her mask in surprise. "Ah, Duke Cyril, how lovely to see you."

"And you, of course, Lady Mantillon. And it is my honor to meet the famed Inquisitor Adaar."

Tash bowed deeply, smiling. "The honor is all mine."

"Might I steal the Inquisitor's company from you, my lady? I would be honored if the Inquisitor would spare me a dance."

The Dowager nodded as Tash accepted the proffered hand the way Josephine had taught him. "As I told you, my dear Inquisitor, you have many more dances to perform. Enjoy them."

\--------------------------------------------

(From a letter sent by Inquisition scout from Madame Vivienne de Fer to her lover's son, Laurent de Ghislain)

My dear Laurent,

I trust you and your father are well in my absence. I fear every day that his illness will take him from us while I am indisposed, but the Inquisition requires too much guidance as it is. You surely have heard the stories out of Halamshiral detailing our Inquisitor's success in court? For once, they are all true. Except, obviously, for a particularly scandalous one that I have heard involving two mabari and a pastry chef. I somewhat suspect one of my colleagues for the propagation of such a scurrilous rumor. 

It has come to my attention that the Dowager is quite fond of the young Inquisitor. It was on her information that the Inquisition moved onto Ylenn Basin. I urge you, Laurent, as a member of the Council of Heralds, to support the Inquisition's claim. It would do well for House Ghislain to be seen in support of the Inquisitor. 

Ataashi proved to be far more adept at the Game than anyone could have anticipated. By the time the night was out, he had charmed half the court with his manner. I understand that Duke Cyril de Montfort has even invited him to a _salon_ at Chateau Haine, of all things, and the Comtesse Montbelliard certainly has wasted no time in throwing in her support. All of Orlais recognizes a new player, and one who has already shown his skill in defeating an opponent. We must be seen as an ally. I can assure you that any who support the Inquisition will find themselves many an opportunity to make alliances with the greatest of Orlais' households. But of course, I leave the decision in your capable hands.

Best,  
Vivienne


End file.
